A Particular Visitor (Part 7)
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Moriarty A Particular Visitor (Part 7) 42 Comments Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin @DrHGriffin 2 years ago As with the six others, recap time! Cheshire has escaped from the warehouse, and has bumped into Mz. Hyde, Kito and his least favourite monster, Malemi. Discovering that they plan to storm the warehouse and rescue the trapped Lodgers, Cheshire tries to tell them about the bombs attached to the doors as a booby trap. Mz. Hyde ignores him and prepares to storm the warehouse. In Glasgow, Lewis receives another of Ariadne's telegrams, telling him who is with her and that there haven't been any arrests. Lewis gives Hela a tiny black rabbit, as she needs something that's hers. The next morning, Lewis is gone, having been called away for "more details to manage". Meanwhile, a mysterious traveler in a blue box has taken Silver, Jasper, the tall Jekyll, Catt, Sozo, and Henry away from the chaos and into space above the Earth. Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest − Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Mz. Hyde: *Unfortunately for him, Mz. Hyde had no common sense, and found begging to be kind of annoying.* Oh of COURSE there are bombs! Look buddy, I don't care who you are, but you either help us out here and try to save your family like a REAL man, or you shut up and leave! *She goes over the edge of the building.* Your choice. *Without another look, she leaps off of the building and hits the ground with a tumble. With her needle at her side she creeps behind crates and in the shadows to get a better advantage on the guards. Now, she's just waiting for Malemi to give her the green light.* Miss-Dreamerkat: Kito sighed at Cheshire, "You underestimate us." He then began climbing down, as limber as a cat. He stuck to the shadows as he descended without the are on. ((The Fox Dr. H. Griffin Mz.Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat)) 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago The first thing Malemi noticed was the faint smell of explosives. He didn't know how he knew, but there was touch of pepper in the air, fetid and metallic, like the smell of a bullet that's been shot. He gave Mz. Hyde a look, warning her of the possible danger around them. Dipping into darkness, he crept closer to the building and spotted the bombs on the door. He slipped away and whispered into Mz. Hyde's ear. " I think I see bombs in there. On the door inside. " ( Dr. H. Griffin ) 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin The Fox • 2 years ago Cheshire watched as the woman leapt off the building, and landed completely unharmed. And I thought that I was odd. Meanwhile, by the front door of the warehouse, the stern-faced man lit a cigarette. One of the gang members, Jack, walked up to him. "Have you seen that Pomeroy guy anywhere?" Jack asked. "I thought he was supposed to be helping us." "F*ck if I know." the stern-faced man replied. "He's an unreliable idiot anyway. Keep your eyes open." ((Mz.Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat )) 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago ((Mz.Hyde)) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago • edited *Mz. Hyde nodded at Malemi, indicating that she heard him. Shanking any guards that crossed her path, she slowly got closer to the building.* I can't just waltz in through the front door....there's got to be another way in.....AHA!! *That was when she spotted the open window that Chesire used to escape. It was open just enough to where she could see that the latch was unhooked.* Perfect! I'll just slip in through here! *Inching up to the wall, she grabbed ahold of the window's edge and slipped in. She found herself in the cell where everyone was being held captive.* 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ((It's an open window, not a broken window.)) 3 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Kito watched Mz Hyde and sighed. He would have to follow her up. He began his climb to the window and climbed inside. 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago ((The Fox)) 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Malemi followed the others, helping Kito up as he did. As they entered, he moved from their shadows into the darkness of the building, scouting for any dangers in the open room. ( Dr. H. Griffin ) 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin The Fox • 2 years ago Anna woke up to some shuffling noise. Matthew was probably having a nightmare; she couldn't blame him. She was living one. Opening her eyes, she found herself looking at silhouettes in the dark. She thought it might've been the stern-faced man, but she couldn't be sure. "Who's there?!" she shouted at the darkness. Outside, the stern-faced man heard something from inside the warehouse. A voice at least. The f*ck is that? He opened the door a tad, just enough to make sure the bomb attached to it didn't go off. The stern-faced man could only hear silence. It could've been his ears playing tricks on him. Can't be too careful. The stern-faced man took out a knife, and cut the string attached to the door and the detonator. Quick as a flash, he grabbed the bomb from the lintel with his left hand, wrapped the long piece of string around his right. The stern-faced man kicked the door open. "Come out now, or I blow everyone here up. I only need a small tug to detonate this." ((RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat)) 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago All of the commotion quickly woke Jamie up, the brunette still holding her poor crush close. But that threat instantly sent Jamie into protective mode, as she carefully but hastily let go of Rose and sat up. "Rose, wake up. Wake up for me." She cooed to the poor blonde, who slowly began to wake up, her emerald eyes still unshining, and her short form still in pain. Her expression was one of fear for a moment, before she relaxed and gave Jamie a weak smile. "What's wrong, Jamie?" The blonde quietly asked, yet the older woman didn't answer right away, as she carefully lifted her up into her arms. There was no way she was letting Rose walk in the state she was in. "Something's happening, so we're going to go and investigate it. But I want you to rest your head upon my shoulder, okay sweetheart?" The brunette softly explained to Rose, who after a moment, quietly nodded and rested her head upon Jamie's shoulder, her face hidden from view. And after another moment, the two women exited the small room. (Mz.Hyde) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod RBDECEPTICON17 • 2 years ago • edited * Shit! The guard! Mz. Hyde, Kito, and Malemi hide in the shadows as the guard opened the door. As he slowly walked inside, Mz. Hyde pulled out a small item from her pocket: an empty bobbin. When the guard wasn't looking, she threw the bobbin at an empty glass bottle sitting on a crate, knocking it over. As expected, the guard walked over to investigate the noise, closing the door behind him.* 3 •Share › Avatar Jekyll1886 Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ((Miss-Dreamerkat )) 1 •Share › Avatar Miss-Dreamerkat Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago Kito pulled out his knife from his inner jacket pocket. He waited for the guard to draw near. 3 •Share › Avatar The Fox Miss-Dreamerkat • 2 years ago Malemi hide out of sight, off to the side of the guard. There, he lurked with anticipation, his claws itching for the moment they ripped into the hapless fellow. ( Dr. H. Griffin ) 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin The Fox • 2 years ago The stern-faced man had heard the noise, but had a keen eye. It was why his employer had hired him in the first place. He could see from the off that it was a shattered glass bottle. He looked over at Anna as he walked. "Do you know who's there?" he asked, but he knew she wouldn't answer. At that moment, the door to the small room opened. It was the blonde and her girlfriend. "Ah, come to join the show? Hm." The stern-faced man paced backwards, leaning on the brick wall next to the door. "Now, whoever is there to rescue these people, come out now, or I will trigger this. And if anyone tries to attack me, or in fact do anything to me, I will kill everyone in this warehouse. Including me." ((RBDECEPTICON17 Mz.Hyde Miss-Dreamerkat)) 3 •Share › Avatar RBDECEPTICON17 Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago Jamie glared at the man, yet her eyes quickly widened when she noticed the bomb he was holding, along with the detonater that he also had. He could blow them all up! He could kill them all! "You b**sterd. You don't have the right to die that easily, not after what you've done." The brunette growled, while Rose whimpered and try to stay as small as possible in Jamie's arms, not wanting to be seen. The poor blonde's state made it all too clear as to why Jamie was so vicious and furious towards the stern faced b*sterd. (Mz.Hyde) 1 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago The Traveller: ( She hums gently, giving Catt's hand a gentle squeeze before letting it go to shut the doors . Suddenly, glowing arrows appear on the walls ) I have a feeling our friend will take care of that. ( She takes Catt's hand once again. ) Catt-Hatter: "That's, nice. Nice of her... It?" ((The Traveller Catt Hatter Silverliné Carew Jasper Jekyll HenryRoseQuartz Madame La Déchante Dr. Jekyll II ( Mother Hen ) )) 3 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Dr. H. Griffin • 2 years ago She is delighted to help ( The young matron flashes smile to Catt Hatter, making her way towards the first glowing arrow. ) 4 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Traveller • 2 years ago "She, okay." Catt nodded and followed along to the arrow, not wanting to let go of her hand. Meanwhile Sozo stayed in the main room, more than content to look at all the technical bits and baubles. 3 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ( While the gangly man explains the various controls to his curious guest, the arrows lead the ladies down twisting corridors, hidden halls, never once failing to appear. Suddenly, they approach a series of doors. Next to one with a sign labeled "de Lezo" is a plain white door. On it hangs a sign with the word "Hatter" written in cursive. The brunette smiles. ) Ah here we are! let's see what she's chosen for you. ( She glances to Catt. ) Would you like to do the honors or would you rather me open our mystery door 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Traveller • 2 years ago "I-if you wouldn't mind." Catt said nodding. She was still feeling quite overwhelmed by all of this, it bing on top of the home invasion. That would make anyone feel insecure. 2 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ( Gently, she turns the knob, putting them face to face with a wooden staircase, matching the exact shades of the floorboards lining the expanse before them. In front of them sits a small but well furnished bed and a coffee table. At the head of the bed- a large window covered by large white curtains. At the end of the room, a petite writing desk is placed in front of another large window. The girl whistles. ) Nice place! 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Traveller • 2 years ago "V-very..." Catt nodded, staring around in quiet wonder. The warm lighting and clean aroma of the room gently easing her nerves. 2 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Catt Hatter • 2 years ago Feel free to go on and get settled! Something tells me this room is larger than it looks. ( She winks. ) As for myself, I think that tea is ready to be served. The arrows will come back when you're ready to return, okay? 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Traveller • 2 years ago "Okay," She said, hesitantly letting go of her guide's hand. "But if the tea is ready now, then, shouldn't I just follow you back? I don't want to be rude by missing it." 2 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Catt Hatter • 2 years ago You do whatever you need to. We won't think any less of you for taking time to care for yourself 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Traveller • 2 years ago "That's not, being selfish?" Catt asked confused. 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Catt Hatter • 2 years ago of course not! i's being responsible! 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Traveller • 2 years ago "Are you sure, it won't be a bother or a waste of food if I don't come?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Catt Hatter • 2 years ago I would like to see you eat, but I assure you that the food won't go unused. ( She leans in slightly. ) I don't know if you'd noticed, but we have a rather large crowd 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Traveller • 2 years ago "T-true." Catt nodded. "I think I'll stay here then. Um... books?" 1 •Share › Avatar The Traveller Catt Hatter • 2 years ago I think the majority of them are in our library, but you might find some in that writing desk 2 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter The Traveller • 2 years ago "Thank you, I should be good then." She stepped further in towards the desk, thinking she might read a little to calm her nerves before trying to sleep, then realized it wouldn't be the same without a hot drink. "Um, actually," She turned back to her guide. "Do you think I'd be able to just, grab a cup and bring it back here with me?" 1 •Share › Avatar MadderJanobii • 2 years ago ((Any way Brent can jump in on this?)) 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter MadderJanobii • 2 years ago ((Maybe, but I thought Brent didn't arrive until after this? This whole story started a month or two ago and I think it's supposed to end soon?)) 2 •Share › Avatar MadderJanobii Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ((Is that so? In that case I'll just have to wait until the next story.)) 4 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter MadderJanobii • 2 years ago ((Yeah, sorry. I really look forward to doing future stories with you! We're already thinking of what fun things we can do for the Holiday season in December! We have a group chat on google Hangouts if you wanted to join?)) 2 •Share › Avatar MadderJanobii Catt Hatter • 2 years ago ((Yes I would love to!)) 3 •Share › Avatar Catt Hatter MadderJanobii • 2 years ago • edited ((Keen! Send me an email and I can add you!)) 2 •Share › Avatar Dr. de Lezo MadderJanobii • 2 years ago * oh man, we'd REALLY love to have you! we'll have to plan a story soon!* 3 •Share › Avatar Dr. H. Griffin MadderJanobii • 2 years ago • edited (('Fraid you're a tad late, but not to worry, this story isn't the end. This is the main centerpiece for the Moriarty Arc, my humble contribution of a villain against the Society. The arc effectively started in "The Health Inspector at the Society", where the eponymous character Lutwidge Coin was revealed to be a spy sent by Moriarty to determine which pieces of research to take. This was followed up with "The Thief in the Middle of the Night-time", which practically had the same gist, but was a burglar instead of a health inspector. Funnily enough, these two RPs originally had nothing to do with the Moriarty Arc, but they managed to fit in quite well with it. If you want to catch up with what's happened though, you can ask me for a full run-down if you're confused, or check out these discussions (in chronological order and in my discussions page): The Restaurant Roleplay (Moriarty's first appearance) (Side story RPs, where it introduces characters integral to the plot: Another Invisible Man) Party because can (86's discussion, and all subsequent parts) Hawley's Return Cat and Mouse (I would say it's a side story as Moriarty isn't really in it, but it explains why a certain character is at the Society, so...) And finally A Particular Visitor (ongoing). As this has taken a while to do, I'm going to have a break from the arc between the next bit. Brent is more than welcome to join in then!)) 2 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy